mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3696
Mikey Episode Number: 3696 Date: Wednesday, August 20, 1997 Sponsors: D, 14 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Luis Santeiro 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Leon Redbone sings "Blueberry Mouth." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"The Adventures of Clever Bill!" The main character solves conflicts between two fighting giants and two fighting girls. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog and the Ladysmith Black Mambazo sing the "African Alphabet Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Animated quilt patterns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Trapeze artist addition and subtraction |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings about his youth, or as he calls it, "My Polliwog Ways". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings "A Noun is a Person, Place, or Thing" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count is watching The Fix-It Shop while Maria is out. David comes by to check on the progress of his VCR. The Count shows him it properly functions by playing one of his favorite recordings... |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" The forty thieves insist that they be introduced along with Ali Baba before the story begins, but by the time Alistair Cookie Monster finishes counting them, the show has run out of time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Insert | style="text-align: center"|The Count enjoyed the tape and David tries to leave with the VCR, but the Count wants to play some more of his tapes, including Cheaper by the Dozen and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An arrow doesn't know which way is up Artist: Fred Garbers |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Alley Cat" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Count counts how many times Jock Soto and Lourdes Lopez spin around. Finally, they spin him around. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo: What Are Kids Called |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D / d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Dwight R.B. Cook and the Anything Muppets sing "Disco D" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|VeggieTales Song | style="text-align: center"|Silly Songs With Larry: The Water Buffalo Song |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|"The Add-ems Family": Gordon, Susan, Carlo, Bob, Maria, Luis and Gabi star in a faux-sitcom about a family who loves to add. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|2, 3, or 5 flowers grow on city steps. (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Architect Doozer sings "Yes, We Can" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "The Bear Went Over The Mountain" |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|"Egg Chant": A girl skips rope as a boy sits with an egg on his knee. They recite an alphabet poem together. The egg hatches and a dancing lizard emerges. |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Man carves a wooden horse |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster sound out the word "cheese" and get their pictures taken. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle sings "Hey Diddle, Diddle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moments: Samantha shows Grover how to play "Duck Duck Goose." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"We have a nice school"... with ducks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Anything Muppets sing "Mahna Mahna" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D - dig, deep, dinosaur |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Jimmy is upset about moving to a new house, but Hoots the Owl shows up and sings "Things Are Always Changing." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl fantasizes what she could do without leaving her room if her nose, ears, legs, and arms got bigger. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Over In the Meadow" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and Bert: Ernie wants to know what time it is, but Bert was too tired to even answer. So, Ernie sings an off-key opera (O Solo Me-Oh, O Solo You-oh) out the window to find out what time it is: three o'clock in the morning. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"I'm a Little Airplane," with film of kids pretending to be airplanes. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures #14 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Girls dance and chant about the number 14. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jerry Nelson sings about 14s appearing in the desert Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: Feel the Beat Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Monster in the dark (trying to find a light switch) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|The Count announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Gordon holding the Sesame Street sign while Bob and Linda hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide